


What's My Nickname?

by Pipsquek13



Series: Cross Gene Texting Fics [2]
Category: CROSS GENE, K-pop
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Nicknames, Texting, casper wants to protect sangmin, sanmgin tried to be nice, texting fic, they're all awful to each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 07:45:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12076647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipsquek13/pseuds/Pipsquek13
Summary: In which Sangmin suggests nicknames for the group chat.





	What's My Nickname?

**Author's Note:**

> Even though Casper has left the group, I would like to believe he is still involved in the group chats. Or these take place before his departure. Take your pick. Maybe we’ll throw JG in.

_ 4:23 PM _

 

Sangmin: we should make nicknames for each other. 

 

Yongseok: Oooo that’s a good idea i have potential ones

 

Seyoung: It is boring just having our regular names

 

Takuya: I’m okay.

 

Shin: You’re boring

 

Casper: I’m scared.

 

Yongseok: Takuya is officially Tall Tree

 

Seyoung: Seconded

 

Shin: I’m almost as tall as him!

 

Takuya: Don’t fight it. I’m tall. Also this is stupid

 

Sangmin: Okay tall tree

 

Takuya: I feel betrayed. 

 

Seyoung: Casper should be Baby Ghost

 

Casper: I also feel betrayed

 

Sangmin: Awww that’s adorable

 

Casper: ＿φ(￣ー￣ )

 

Shin: Oh I get it, like Casper the Friendly Ghost. But why baby?

 

Takuya: Because he cries over everything

 

Casper: I do not.

 

Yongseok: I can hear you crying right now

 

Casper: You guys are being mean!

 

Takuya: Shin is Weeb-Trash

 

Shin: I resent that remark

 

Seyoung: I second that remark

 

Yongseok: Third

 

Sangmin: Weeb?

 

Takuya: Don’t teach him what it means. He doesn’t need to know the cruel world.

 

Seyoung: For once I will hold back.

 

Shin: I am insulted. I will not take this sitting down.

 

Takuya: What are you gonna do about it?

 

Shin: Lie down next to Casper and cry.

 

Shin: Also, Yongseok is Young Succ

 

Seyoung: I can agree

 

Sangmin: I don’t wanna hear more of your sex life

 

Casper: PROTECT THE CHILD

 

Yongseok: You suck

 

Seyoung: You swallow

 

Yongseok: And you spit

 

Seyoung: I do not I swallow like a man

 

Shin: Omg you guys stop. Protect the Sunshine Child

 

Takuya: That’s Sangmin’s nickname now. Sunshine Child. 

Sangmin: I can get behind that.

 

Casper: I agree. Sunshine Child is perfect

 

Takuya: Who are we forgetting?

 

Seyoung: JG?

 

Shin: True, just in case he feels like talking with us.

 

Takuya: I vote Chicken Guy. He makes a mean fried chicken. 

 

Casper: Agreed. 

 

Yongseok: SEYOUNG YOU’RE NOT GETTING AWAY WITHOUT A NICKNAME THAT EASILY!

 

Seyoung: …

 

Yongseok: I could hear you celebrating. 

 

Shin: What should we give him

 

Takuya: Alien

 

Casper: Military Man

 

Shin: Smart Ass

 

Yongseok: ^^Great Ass

 

Sangmin: Bug Boi

 

Seyoung: You guys are awful

 

Seyoung: Except Yongseok, I agree with him

 

Shin: I think Sangmin wins this one

 

Takuya: I still like Alien

 

Casper: Bug Boi is better than Military Man

 

Seyoung: I hate all of you

 

Yongseok: Even me?

 

Sangmin: But… 

 

Seyoung: okay the youngest are safe. 

 

Seyoung: But everyone else better watch their backs.

 

Casper: Bug Boi wouldn’t even hurt a fly

 

Seyoung: Just because I wouldn’t hurt a fly doesn’t mean I won’t cut you.

 

Casper: Gotta go

 

Takuya: I’m taking my pet for a walk

 

Shin: You don’t have a pet

 

Takuya: … my pet ramen.

 

Shin: … I think I’ll join you

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you survived that. Support and love Cross Gene, and Casper. More to come!


End file.
